


Secret: A Hetalia Fanfiction

by MoxxieBox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxxieBox/pseuds/MoxxieBox
Summary: Canada is always forgotten. America is always remembered. Both are unhappy. In order for them both to be happy, they have to change themselves to be the opposite of what they are. Except, they can't let anyone know about what they are doing.This story is based on: Hetalia MMD Dirty Little Secret by Truth on Youtube
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. He's Acting Odd

**Canada's POV**

I looked around, sighing. It was another normal world meeting. Germany was trying to get everyone to calm down. England and France were fighting. Italy was talking about getting some pasta. Greece was sleeping. Russia was wanting others to become one with him. China was complaining about today's youth. And so on.

I noticed one thing was off. America was talking slightly quieter. He wasn't yelling out stupid ideas or telling France and England to stop fighting as much. He was just talking and minding his business. After some looking around, I saw that no one else took notice of America's strange behavior.

Eventually, the meeting ended and most of the nations left. America, China, England, France, Russia, and some others were still in the room. I got up. "Hey China-," China walked past me before I could even finish my sentence. Sighing, I looked over to America.

Russia was on his left, I think he was threatening my brother. England and France stood on his right, England was yelling at him while France just stood there. He looked uncomfortable and like he wanted to leave. His eyes were fixed on the floor. I tried to ignore that as I sat back down as a frown formed on my face.

Fifteen minutes later everyone had left. I sighed, 'Finally.' It took longer than the last meeting for everyone to leave, but at least I know no one will bump into me or slam a door in my face. "Yo Canada!" I jumped in my seat as a hand touched my shoulder. "I feel like we should leave now, don't ya think?"

"Ah- right. Sorry America, I forgot."

"It's alright, dude! How about we get some ice cream on the way back? The meeting today was pretty stressful."

"Sure, I would like some," I agreed.

We walked out of the building and got into America's car. I sat on the passenger's seat and stared out the window. 'Something seems odd,' I thought to myself. 'America looks like he is trying to hide something. Is he going into another depression? Does he think I'm upset? What did England say to him?'

Before I could finish having a conversation with myself, America pulled into a Dairy Queen's drive-through. We both ordered a Blizzard. Surprisingly, America didn't get anything else. 'Something is most definitely wrong. What should I do?'

A twenty-minute drive to the house gave us enough time to eat out ice cream before we were even back. The house became closer until we stopped. I got out and grabbed our trash then threw it away into the outdoor trash can.

Yelling from America altered me as I ran into the house. There was America with Mr. Kumajiro trying to bite him. "Canadia, your bear is insane!" America looked at me. "I want food," Mr. Kumajiro whined as he made his way to me. "Alright, I'll get you some food," I said while laughing. "Please control your bear next time, dude!" America said while backing up to the living room to play video games.


	2. Idea

**Canada's POV**

After dinner, I noticed America was back to frowning and looking into nowhere. Every now and then he would look up and around like he didn't want to get caught. I could no longer hold my curiosity anymore and I grabbed America and made him sit down next to me on a couch. "What's going on, America? You're acting differently to where it seems something is happening to your country."

"Well, I-." he stopped and sighed. "Being the hero can get really tiring, dude. Always being the center of attention and the one everyone looks at is really stressful. Don't you wish you could just be the opposite of what you are?"

I nodded my head yes. "I would like to be noticed more," I agreed. We stopped talking and silence filled the room. America scrunched up his nose as if he was in a deep thought. His eyes lit up and he looked at me.

"I got it, dude!" America's voice boomed, scaring poor Kumajiro who was in the next room. "We could switch places! Me and you look almost exactly alike. With a few changes, we could look exactly like each other and be happy!"

My eyes lit up. "That's actually a really good idea, America!" We both jumped up.

"Alright, dude," America said as he started to slightly pace around "how will we do this?"

"It should be easy, I think. We could easily change clothes and quickly style our hair differently."

"Dude, I mean like, how do we pull this off? You're gonna have to speak up really loud and Kumajiro will have to be with me when we leave the house."

"Oh yeah," I sighed. "That should be somewhat difficult, but it can definitely happen," I reassured. "So I act loud and like the hero, and you stay quiet and stay with Kuma."

America looked at me. "We will be able to pull this off. We can just be each other out of the house, and we be ourselves here. Nothing should interfere."

It seemed like he was anxious about switching ourselves but something told me everything will be okay. We will be able to be happy. I will be noticed. I smiled to myself. "How about we try being each other today? Then next week when we have the meeting, it won't be as bad." America smiled at me.

"Alright, Canada."


	3. Let's Pretend to be Each Other

**America's POV**

Canada looked over at me, he was wearing my clothing. All that he needed now to look like me is to style his hair. I walked over to a drawer and got my comb out before walking over to him. "Alright dude," I said as soon as I reached him, "we can't let anyone know about this, or else we may have to go back to being exactly ourselves."

Canada nodded in understanding. Even though we could be caught, my mind still raced with excitement. I couldn't hold the comb still while I was combing his hair. For once I'm going to be quiet and England, and France, and everyone else won't be looking at me. This hero will finally get a break.

After minutes of styling, Canada finally looked like me. We both looked in the mirror. There stood Canada as me and me as Canada. Both of us smiled happily and looked at each other. "Now we just need to talk and act like each other," Canada said, except his voice was a lot louder.

I looked around. "I'm gonna go to my room and practice, du- I mean." I stopped, "I'm gonna go to my room and practice, America." Canada smiled at me.

"Okay, Canada. I'm going to go practice too."

Before I got to my room, I turned around and went to the living room. "Hey Kumajiro," I said while trying to use the softest voice I could, "I'm going to be your owner when we're out of the house."

"Who are you?" The bear looked at me confused. I smiled.

"I'm Canada. Just for now."


	4. Hopefully This Works

**3rd Person PoV**

Canada and America stood outside the large building. They looked like the other. Kumajiro was being held closely to America's chest. The two brothers looked at each other with worry struck on their faces. If they've gone out in public disguised as the other before this moment they probably wouldn't have been as scared.

"Well this is it," Alfred sighed, hugging Kumajiro a bit tighter. The two brothers talked to each other quietly while entering the building, both trying to confirm this was a good idea. Before they knew it, they were in front of the meeting room.

They weren't the first ones there. In fact, England and Germany were already in the building, probably with Japan too. The meeting wouldn't start soon. The countries who arrive there earlier were already there, so they would have a lot of time to relax and calm down.

Now, they just needed to go inside the room. It seemed scarier now. They've could've arrived earlier, but the other countries would probably have been suspicious. They could've waited until later, the time they usually arrive, the time where there are more countries.

The two of them hesitated, both standing outside of the door. Time seemed to move slowly for the brothers. "Hey, America!" a loud British voice yelled out from behind them. "What are you doing here so early?"

Matthew obviously paled a bit, "I just wanted to get here early for a change! Ya-know?" Alfred looked over at the Canadian, giggling quietly.

"Well if you want to be here for the meeting, you know you go into the meeting room, right?"

"Yeah! Of course! Just wanted to think for a bit."

"Ah, alright then. Just remember to actually go in the meeting room. Don't be late."

"Alrighty, dude!"

Alfred cracked a smile. The disguises were working. But hopefully, the other nations wouldn't take any notice of the slight height difference, different eye colours, or anything else that was subtle. But, they probably wouldn't have to worry about it.

Matthew seemed to get scared a bit more. Alfred reassured him that it was going to work, they just had to get over their nerves and they would finally be happy. The taller brother was surprised with a hug from the shorter one.

"Don't worry Mattie!" America reassured, "No one will figure out! Hopefully..." he mumbled the last part. It seemed to have helped as Matthew was standing taller with his head a bit higher.

"Thanks, Alfred." Matthew smiled.

**America PoV**

I watched Mattie walk into the meeting room. Mr. Kumajiro tugged on my sleeve, "I'm hungry." Earlier, Mattie told me his bear usually wants to eat before the several hours of chaos. I guess we had to find the kitchen now.

It seemed like forever, even though it took five minutes, to find the kitchen. Kuma tried to help me find it, but would only give me short responses. This bear was going to kill me, how does Mattie handle him?

A fridge in the corner of the room had some frozen fish. The bear picked out his favourite kind before begging me for me.

"Mattie said no more than two. You already had two. So no more." I sound like a mom, I thought, snorting. Kuma whined a bit before giving up and eating his food. I played on my phone and waited.

Ten minutes had passed and the bear was already done eating. I checked my phone for the time, "Thirty-ish minutes till the meeting starts. Wanna go get a seat now?" Kumajiro nodded a 'yes'.

**Canada PoV**

As I walked through the door, I felt myself get slightly nervous again. "America? You're here early." Germany was looking at me slightly confused. "But that's better than you being late."

"Hello, America-San." Japan was here too. At least it's not just going to be me and Germany in here. He turned his head slightly up to me before returning to look at some papers.

I cautiously took a seat. Even though we were in this room last week, it felt different. This one building is shared by the two of us. Half of it over the Canadian border, one half over the American border. It's so familiar yet so odd.

I scrolled through my phone for a bit, making conversation with Japan and Germany every now until. England joined us and I talked with him too. Some nations were now coming in. I poked my tongue trying to look bored.

Alfred and Kumajiro caught my eye as they walked in. They sat a few seats away from me. Alfred gave me a little wave and I smiled back. "America?" someone said I jumped slightly, "Yeah?"

Italy was standing a few feet away from me, a huge smile on his face. "You're here early! Hey... since you're here... wanna go make some spaghetti?"

"Yeah, dude!" 

Even though it was just making food, it felt nice to be with someone and just be happy. I didn't really cook, I just helped get utensils and plates. Italy cooked the spaghetti while we talked. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time. It felt great to help and be noticed.

Not too long later, we were eating and trying to finish before the meeting. We, as in I, paid close attention to the time, making sure we wouldn't be late. Thankfully, we had just a few more minutes as we started to head back. 

_~time skip~_

**3rd Person PoV**

The meeting had already started. Everything was basically back to how it usually was. The two brothers were doing what the other would do. Currently, the Canadian was talking to Lithuania, Estonia, Italy, and Japan, occasionally talking to China and Russia. The American sat in his seat quietly, making small talk with Kumajiro and slowly petting the bear.

Everyone quieted down as Germany started talking (well, yelling). Everyone knew that in just a few minutes, the chaos would restart.

"Alright! The meeting has officially started. So to began, let's start talking about global warming. Who would like to speak first?"

Several nations raised their hands while several other countries started talking. Italy was called on, then Spain, Russia, Romania, Turkey, Hungary, France, and so on. It finally was Matthew's turn to speak.

"Don't say anything stupid," Germany ordered, hoping for a real answer.

"Well, in order to solve global warming, I feel like we should stop using fossils fuels and start using solar-based vehicles, solar panels, wind mills, and more."

All of the nations, except were shocked at the statement. "That... that might be the smartest thing you've said yet..." England pointed out. Matthew thanked him before sitting back down.

Alfred gave Matthew, who was smiling excitingly and shaking slightly from nervousness, two thumbs up. This switch seemed to already improve their happiness greatly.

How the meeting progressed, it started to calm down slightly. Matthew was called on several other times, most nations agreeing with almost everything he said. On the other hand, Alfred would pet Mr. Kumajiro and sometimes lazily sit in his chair. He even drifted off to sleep for a bit and no one even noticed he was there.

When the two brothers left, they couldn't stop talking to each other and saying how they should've done this sooner. They stopped at a fancy restaurant and rewarded themselves with food for being able to pull it off for the first time.

Because they were away from the meeting building and hotels, Kuma sat with Matthew the entire time until they made it back home. The bear half-ran to a couch in Matthew's room and laid down.

"So... in a few weeks, Iggy wanted me to go hang out with him and other family, ya' know." Alfred mentioned "I agreed to it before we sorta, changed places. Soooooo..."

Matthew beamed, closing his eyes a bit. "I'll happily go! So who's all there?"

"Wha-?"

"Remember? I don't get invited to those because they forget about me."

"Oh... I'm sorry, dude! All those other times I was invited I should've told you!"

"It's alright, Alfred."

"No! It's not! We're brothers, we should always remember each other."

"So you would rather we both be noticed? I thought you wanted to be invisible because being #1 was starting to become too stressful for you to handle. If you think about it, it's better now."

"Yeah, but-"

"But you would complain about constantly being around England and France, and hearing them fight."

Alfred sighed in defeat. "I like this a lot better, but it doesn't excuse me from actions I know were wrong. Like, even though I'm happy knowing I can finally relax and not stress about everything, but it must've really sucked for you."

He looked up at Matthew, taking a breath before he continued. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You looked so happy back there. You should've always have been noticed. And I just-"

"Alfred."

"Hmm?"

"I'm visible now to everyone, and we're both happy. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. What we should be concerned about is how long we can actually go without getting tired."

Alfred let out a small laugh.

"Even after all those years of people not seeing me," Mattie started talking again, "it's benefiting you. It hasn't been long, but you seem happier too."

"...do you mean that in a bad way?" Alfred questioned.

Matthew jolted upwards, "No! Not at all! I mean-!"

"Dude, I know what you mean." Alfred teased, making a stupid face. The two giggled.

"That's a relief," Matthew said while slumping down in his seat. "So anyway, who goes to the "family" meeting things?"

"Well, there's going to be France and England, of course. And, Australia, Monaco, New Zealand, England's brothers, Seychelles, and Hong Kong."

"That's a bit more people than I thought."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should come too."

"What? You just said you don't really get invited. And since I always forget, wouldn't that be weird if all of a sudden Canada showed up to a family gathering after like a billion years?"

"Well, this time we'd both be there."

Alfred thought for a moment, "I'll think about it and tell you later." The two sat in silence until they both said their good nights and went to bed.


	5. Part of the Awesome Trio

**3rd Person PoV**

‟Come on, Alfred!‟ a very loud Dane called out. ‟You have to beat Gilbert!‟

The Prussian immediately disapproved. ‟Nein! I'm awesome at this game! No one can just beat the awesome me at it!‟ As if almost on cue, the game ended. Matthew was in first place and Prussia was in second place.

Matthew beamed with excitement. ‟Don't worry, Gilbert! Maybe next time."

Currently, Matthew was hanging out with Alfred's friends Gilbert and Matthias, or the rest of the awesome trio. Even though these two were Alfred's best friends, Alfred agreed to let Mattie take his spot. Because anyways, Matthew really wanted to hang out with them, and Alfred still felt guilty and felt this would be a good way to make up for it (even though he didn't have to).

"Gil, move! It's my turn!" Matthias said while slightly pushing Gilbert away while grabbing his controller.

"Alright. Alright." He said, while scooting out of the way. The Dane quickly took his spot as Prussia made his way to the couch and lazily sat on it. "So, Amerika. You ready to get beaten by the BEST gamer out there?"

Matt chuckled, "I should be asking you that." That didn't seem to affect the Dane as he immediately started a new game.

Each minute became more and more stressful and the two of them were now neck-in-neck. Prussia was cheering Matt on the entire time.

It seemed like forever before the screen changed. Matthew was in first and Matthias in second. "Wow..." Denmark said in defeat, laying down a bit. "You really put up a fight."

"Well, it was on difficult and it was just the two of us playing. So there had to be a fight or it wouldn't have been exciting," Mattie reassured.

Gilbert seemed to not care and instead begged Matthew for his controller so he could go against Matthias. The three just played video games until they all got too tired. "Wanna order pizza?" a very exhausted Matthew asked.

Matthias and Gilbert both lazily agreed. "I'll go order it." the Dane said before jumping up and grabbing his phone, quickly ordering some pizza.

Gilbert turned to Matt, "Hey Alfred, the Italian brothers and Spain were talking about inviting you to hang out. They wanted me to ask you so they don't end up making too much food. I was gonna go too but West and I already planned on going drinking that day."

There was a second of silence before Matt said he would go. "They'll text me, right?"

"Yeah."

_~time skip~_

The Canadian knocked on the door before entering. "I'm back!" He was greeted with a 'hey' from the American who was sitting in the living room. Matthew slightly ran into the room.

He almost threw himself on the couch across from Alfred before immediately opening his mouth to talk. All he could talk about is how amazing it was to hang out with people and play video games.

All Alfred did was agree and smile. It was nice listening to his taller brother talk non-stop about how enjoyable it was.


	6. Pasta and Waffles

**Canada's PoV**

Getting out of bed and getting dressed was easier than before. Kumajiro whined when I turned the light on and hid his face. Looking at the time, it said it was 6:48 a.m.

Puzzled, I looked at myself and then at the time again. Why was I getting ready so early? Work is something us nations don't have to do. There's no need to get up so early. "Oh, I remember!" I mumbled loudly. I wanted to get up early so I can enjoy the day from the time the sun rises to the time it sets.

Slipping out my room; I headed to the kitchen. Time seemed to fly by already as I made some pancakes for myself. My phone started to vibrate loudly on the table as a reminder popped up.

4:00 p.m. - 7:00 p.m., meet with Spain and Italy brothers. Others are there too. Hang out.

I didn't need to reread it as I already knew how today was going to be a great day. Not being able to hold my excitement, a smile formed across my face. If Alfred was awake, he would probably say something.

Small steps altered me, Mr. Kumajiro stood there. "Can I go?" he asked softly. I wish he could go, but that would be weird. So, I turned him down after apologizing. The bear turned away and slowly retreated. If he stayed still longer; I probably would've been able to properly see if he was upset or disappointed. But my mind went back to dreaming about the day.

***

My mind wandered all day until it was time to leave. Alfred and Kuma were somewhere else. Probably playing video games and eating whatever they could grab.

Knocking on the wooden door seemed nerve-racking. Not even a second seemed to fly by as the door opened suddenly, a happy Italian greeting me.

"Ah! Ciao, America!" Feliciano happily greeted. He ushered me inside, smiling a bit bigger than he usually does.

The smell of pasta and churros was strong. Faint, but loud yelling from Lovino didn't surprise me. Antonio was cheerfully talking to the angry Italian. Me and Feliciano walked into the kitchen.

The Spaniard welcomed me; however, Lovino showed obvious anger at me being here. Antonino asked if I wanted to help cook as the taller Italian almost begged me. Of course I couldn't say no.

Before I knew it, the food was done. By now, Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands had joined us. Emma (Belgium) had brought waffles, of course, Louis (Luxembourg) brought some verwurelters (traditional Luxembourg doughnuts), and Tim (Netherlands) and João (Portugal) showed up with nothing

The smells of different foods made my mouth water. It seemed it was affecting the others too. Spain announced that we could eat now. Italy, Romano, and Belgium's eyes lit up as they basically ran to get a plate. The smells were irresistible to me too as even I rushed to get a plate.

Everyone got at least one of everything. After politely waiting for the others, I started eating. Each food tasted wonderful. I wish there was more, because it all got eaten quickly.

***

**3rd Person PoV**

Looking at the others, the Dutch man huffed. He saw the "American" looked different. Maybe "Alfred" got new glasses? Possibly a new haircut? Were his eyes always purple?

Yelling from the short Italian interrupted Tim's thoughts. Laughing from João and Emma was heard, but the others paid no attention.

Right now they were at a tulip field. Colours of all kinds decorated the ground for miles. A windmill slept behind them, not moving at all. Not too many clouds were in the sky, but there was enough to barely cover the sun. Small gusts of wind would pass by the group, making them shudder.

Matthew carefully smelled some flowers near him, showing obvious pleasure at the smell. Lovino angrily joined him, crouching down next to the Canadian, cursing under his breath.

A flower was placed in front of Matthew's face. A red parrot tulip was given to him by Emma. "Wow! It looks so-"

"Cool! I know right?" Emma butted in. He shook his head 'yes.'

"Where did you find it?" Matthew examined the puffy flower.

"Just somewhere," she smiled happily.

"Alright," Matthew mumbled.

***

João and Feliciano were holding some tulips that Tim, after tons of persuading, agreed to let them have. The two were basically oozing happiness as they walked ahead of everyone. Antonio, Tim, Louis, and Emma stayed behind the group. Lovino would go back and forth from talking to Spain and Belgium then walking ahead of the group out of anger while complaining to João and Feli. However, he tried to keep his undying anger away from Belgium. Matthew talked to all of them on the way back. Well, except for the Netherlands, as he would grunt in response. Italy, Belgium, and Portugal talked almost nonstop for the entire walk. Then talking encouraged Matthew to talk a lot, which he happily did.

When they finally got back to their cars, Feliciano hugged the taller Canadian. Then Emma, João, Louis, and finally Antonio all gave him a hug. The Canadian trembled slightly while trying to process what just happened.

He just got hugged. Not once, not twice, but five times. If it wasn't for the others standing there, he would've burst out crying as he's never gotten hugged more than once before. And anyways, hugs were very rare from people, or things or animals, who weren't Mr. Kumajiro.

They said their goodbyes to each other. Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands were the first ones to leave. Then Spain, Portugal, Romano, and Italy. Instead of moving his feet to his be home, Matthew made his way to a small seating area.

The seats were made out of wood, but they felt damp, as if someone hit the seats while watering some of the flowers. The Canadian sat there and enjoyed the view, replaying the day in his head. As the sun started to set, he walked around for a bit until finally making his way back to his car.


	7. Dinner?

**America's PoV**

"Hey, Matt!" My brother didn't notice. I watched as Matthew walked away, probably to his. Somehow, for some reason, I felt a slight sting of hurt. Kuma looked at me.

My mind raced as I started to scratch the bear's head. Obviously Mattie was just tired. He probably doesn't want to eat dinner anyways. Fumbling with my hands, I walked back into the kitchen, eyeing the plate of food I left out for my brother.

Kumajiro suggested to throw it away. Instead, I put it in the fridge for later.

Unconsciously, I laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. My mind raced, thinking if Matthew was just upset or something. When he walked in, I barely even saw him.

Sighing, I got up. "America?" the polar bear looked at me, cocking his head slightly to the right. He didn't have to say anything else as I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get 'cha some tuna. Just gimme a sec, little dude."

Basically jumping off the couch, I headed to the kitchen.

***

"Hey! Stop that!" I shouted towards Kumajiro who was attempting to take more fish to eat. "No more fish today, little dude."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No!"

"Why-"

" _No_!"

Mr. Kumajiro whined, "This is why I like Canada more." Dramatically, I made a shocked expression. That made the bear and myself giggle. "But," the bear started to talk again, "I want to be with Canada again. I miss being with him..."


	8. Russia’s Sister is Scary

**Canada's PoV**

Russia was looking down at me. I would've said I was cared but he somehow didn't intimidate me. "Have you grown taller, Америка (America)?" Ivan asked, looming over me, that same weird smile stuck on his face.

"No, maybe your just not used to being closer to me." I responded sarcastically, dying a bit inside.

His expression didn't change and that weird creepy feeling went away a bit. Thankfully, the tension went away as a certain duo interrupted.

"Aah! I'm so sorry younger brother." Ukraine said with tears forming in her eyes. She was holding onto a Belarusian trying to claw her way out of her older sister's grasp. Natalia was creepily begging Ivan to help free him and babbled on about marrying him. Even I felt scared of the obsessive girl and her behavior.

Russia just looked at, "Sorry about my sister."

I immediately raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth in surprise. Russia was _apologizing_. "I- it's alright." I stammered in return.

Irunya attempted to hold on to her younger sister, but Natalia was able to break through. Immediately, she ran towards Ivan, who in return, ran away and locked himself in a room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ukraine cried, following her siblings.

Lithuania walked quietly in the room. "Sorry, America," he said sheepishly, "we weren't able to keep Belarus out."

"It's alright. It was bound to happen anyways."

He smiled, making the tension lighten up a lot. He brought in some tea and we chatted until the three siblings returned. By now, the other Baltic's were in the same room.

"Well, we should eat, да (da)?" Russia's question felt more like a command, but it didn't bother me.


	9. Nordics and Snow

**3rd Person PoV**

Finland and Sweden were building a snow man, Ladonia and Sealand were making tinier ones. Every now and then the two brothers would fight about who made a better mini-snowman. Usually they would be stopped by Tino. If they fought too much, Berwald would make them stop.

Matthew and Denmark were having a snowball fight while Norway and Iceland watched. After several minutes, "America" sat down in the snow near Tino and Berwald. He was exhausted, but still tried to act energetic.

"Hey, Nor!" The Dane yelled, "Catch this!"

The Norwegian was walking away to talk with some trolls privately on his cross hair clip. However, Matthias extended his arm backwards, a snowball in hand, and threw the snow in the back of Lukas's head.

Emil whipped his head towards his older brother, a grin present on his face. Lukas stood still for a moment. The others looked at him, questioning what was going to do next.

Lukas turned around and sprinted towards Matthias. Grabbing the Dane's tie, he punched the taller one in the head, mumbling 'stupid Dane.'

Peter and Erland watched the older men fight. Tino immediately shielded their vision and made them walk away from the scene. Emil pulled out his phone and started recording the fight.


	10. Asian Market

**3rd Person PoV**

"Aiyaaaa!"

Matthew whipped his head over to the Chinese man. South Korea was hugging Yao, well, more like hugging him and trying to grope him.

No one, including the other nations, paid attention to the younger nation's inappropriate behavior. Instead, Taiwan grabbed the Canadian's hand. Mei chatted to Matt, not giving him any time to respond.

Vietnam, Japan, Macau, and Hong Kong were doing their own thing. They were browsing or talking to another quietly compared to the Korean and Chinese men.

"Here!" Mei exclaimed loudly, "try this on!" A simple gold necklace was given to 'America." He studied it, opening his eyes in interest. Taiwan seemed a bit impatient, tapping her foot as if that would make him hurry up.

He put the necklace over his head before resting it on his collar bone. A small piece with a little, red plastic bow on was at the very end of it. "Wow," Matthew breathed out in amazement, looking at a mirror, "This is awesome!"

"I know right?" Mei exclaimed, while closing her eyes and smiling wildly.

"How much is it?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to buy it for you, so don't worry!"

The Canadian was surprised. He wanted to object but couldn't open his mouth and say words. Taiwan turned around and talked to the vendor in her language.

The vendor was an older lady with some grey hair mixed in with her black hair. She looked very happy to sell them the necklace. After Mei paid the older lady, she bounced over to Japan and Hong Kong, as Matthew followed her with slower, more concentrated steps.


	11. Pianos and Guitars Don't Go Together

**3rd Person PoV**

"Oh my gott," the German mumbled, hiding his face in his hands as his older brother played guitar with a broom. Matthew and Feliciano watched Gilbert pretended to be a rock star how Roderich, or Austria, played the piano. Elizabeta, or Hungary, clapped along softly.

"Come on Roderich, can't you play anything that's super awesome," Gilbert yelled excitedly at the Austrian.

"Shut. Up." Elizabeta turned around and snapped at Prussia.

"Okay. Sheesh." Gilbert continued to play but with less excitement. Feliciano eventually joined in with Elizabeta how Ludwig and Matthew continued to watch. The Canadian thought for a bit before suggesting for Austria to play something cooler. Roderich agreed how Gilbert stared at Matthew in amazement before turning to Austria in confusion.

However, Prussia didn't say anything. After several minutes, Matthew joined in with Gilbert while playing air guitar. No one ever mentioned to them that if they actually had guitars, it would sound absolutely horrible with the piano.


	12. Who Are You?

**3rd Person PoV**

The days seemed like they couldn't get any better. America, or Matthew Williams, was noticed by everyone. Even the days when someone got mad at him, they always came back friendly. Even England wouldn't yell at him or insult him during ever interaction.

As he walked into his house, he was immediately greeted by his bear. "You've been gone for a long time," Mr. Kumajiro said sadly. Matthew hugged him and apologized before getting up to go to his room.

"Who are you?" The bear asked, crooking his head to the side. "I'm America." Matt instantly responded, not giving any thought.

"No. Who are you?"

Matthew frowned. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams. Your owner."

The bear still didn't take that as an answer. "No. Who are you?"

"I just told you!" He looked at the bear in anger and confusion.

"I know," Kumajiro responded. "But that's not you. Who are you?"

The question finally made the Canadian remember who he actually was. His eyes seemed to lose a bit of light as he bit his lip. "I'm Canada..." he answered softly.

It hurt for him. He became so caught up in living as his younger brother that he forgot who he truly was. He thought the bear always forgot who he was, but Mr. Kumajiro never really forgot him.

Kuma always wanted him to remember who he was truly. That he was the personification of Canada. His country. His home.


	13. Dinner Time, Right?

**Canada's PoV**

The restaurant wasn't too far away from my house. It was small inside, but it was nice and looked comfortable. The sun, barely shined through as the stars already danced outside in the sky through the window.

France, England, Seychelles, New Zealand, Australia, and Monaco were there. England told me earlier that North Ireland, Scotland, and Wales weren't going to be there because of a problem that happened at their house.

We sat together, well, sorta. France and England were at the table but eventually moved to the bar. Michelle (Seychelles) sat right next to me on my right, Louise (Monaco) sat in front of her, Noah (New Zealand) sat in front of me, and Jett (Australia) sat at the table next to us. "This place is just wonderful already, what do you think Michelle," Louise asked.

"I think it's absolutely amazing too," she responded happily. New Zealand and Australia eventually started talking too. I, however, spaced out and focused on the table instead.

Several thoughts filled my mind. Was I forgetting something? Why does something feel off? Did I give Kumajiro food before I left? What if- "America? Alfred? Hello? Earth to Alfred." Seychelles interrupted my thoughts. Her hand was moving quickly in front of my face, making me move back.

"Huh-? What? Oh- sorry. What were you guys saying?"

"It'a alright. We were-" Noah was cut off by Jett.

"We were asking you what fish would win in a fight," the Australian exclaimed. "So, do you think a catfish or a carp?"

"I'm, a catfish I guess," I answered awkwardly. This "family" dinner seemed weird. This was the first time they talked to me like family. I guess I need to used to this quickly before they become suspicious, I thought.

After some talking, I looked up to see Alfred walk in. He looked at me and time became slower. My heart sank and I froze. I wanted to say something before I couldn't. Before I could do anything, he smiled softly and left.

I slipped back into my thoughts. Remembering the pain of him leaving when we were younger. Even as we grew up I only saw him from a far as he ran away to become strong. Those times when I was held back and couldn't interact with my younger brother.

"England, why can't I talk with America?"

"Because, he wants to be independent. Therefore, I'm not going to let him influence you into leaving. I know what he'll do. It's better if you just follow what I order and there won't be any problems."

I didn't want him to leave. I remember him. I remember all of the pain of being alone. I don't want him to be as alone as I was.

Jumping out of my seat, I ran towards the door. Everyone else watched me, but I ignored them when they tried to quickly ask where I was going. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. As long as I caught up to Alfred, nothing else mattered.

A building came into sight, it was the place where we had meetings. I burst into the hallway and ran. I kept on running, passing Romania, Bulgaria, and Moldova, then Switzerland and Liechtenstein, past Greece and Turkey who were fighting, and finally I passed Cuba who I actually hit, but it didn't matter yet.

I could feel their eyes on me and I heard Cuba angrily yelling behind me. My running quickened as I went up the stairs. Floor after floor and I was finally at the top. I gasped for air and my legs wanted to collapse underneath me. When I opened the door, I had to almost completely lean on it because I was just too exhausted.

Struggling, I tried to move, but I leaned over to catch my breath. "Al-," I muttered under my breath. I stood back up and walked slowly over to him, even though I wanted to run.

Alfred was sitting on the edge with his head down and it worried me. What if he wants to jump off? Several bad thoughts entered my head but I tried to not worry too much.

Carefully, I touched his shoulder, "Hey, Alfred."

"Hmm?" He looked at me. His mouth was full of food and held a hamburger.

"Wha- Oh. My. God," I muttered. I raised my hand up and turned it into a fist.

"Hey Mattie," he said cheerfully. He looked happy until he saw my expression and hand. "Um..."

I couldn't hold back and slapped him. He rubbed his head and looked back at me in confusion. Finally, the true emotions hit me. Tears fell out of my eyes and burned my cheeks. All of the pain I held in came out at once. I struggled to get them to go away but they wouldn't.

"Hey, it's okay, dude." Alfred tried to calm me down. No words needed to be spoken after that because he understood already and I knew that. He pulled me into a hug which I accepted. Time seemed to slow down.

After some time hugging, we broke apart and I spoke up. "I thought you were going to leave. I didn't like seeing you leave. We never got to not be separated. I know we can now but still. I just- I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dude! Don't worry about it! I'll be involved with your life because the other hero can't be alone! We're both heros and heros always need to be happy!"

I wanted to cringe at his voice becoming loud, but I was too happy and relieved to focus on that. "Thank you."

"No problem, dude!"

"America, Canada," France and England said from behind us. Monaco, Seychelles, New Zealand, and Australia were with them too. "Why are you two up here," France questioned.

"I saw Canada and wanted to talk to him," I said how Alfred said something else.

"That doesn't matter," England butted in. "Can we go back already? If you two were just going to talk, you should've told us before running out like that was a mad man chasing after you," he scolded me.

We just ignored Arthur's rant and went over to them. "You know what, I would actually like to go back to," Francis said. It surprised us that they weren't fighting but it was nice.

They walked in front of us as we tried our best to stay behind. "Hey Al," I said. "Is it if we do this every now and then while still being ourself sometimes?"

"Yeah, of course. We're both happy with it, aren't we?"

"Yes. Let's just make sure to not pretend to be each other as much. It hurt me to see you alone, even if you were fine with it."

"Don't worry, bruh. However, I do want to hang out with Gilbert and Matthias more. Let's just make sure to know there's not two of me or two of you going outside."

Smirking, I looked at the others walking, "That would be a disastrous if it happened."

Alfred giggled a little bit, "Yeah."


End file.
